Carpe Diem: A Drarry Fanfic
by Ashleigh Lauren Murray
Summary: Carpe Diem- Sieze the day Harry and Draco are reunited for the first time in years. After a set up by their friends goes wrong Draco is determined to show Harry what he is missing out on. We'll make it fun When we're sober and done I still want you To see the real me No more disguises, like true love decided We should be! Together! - Ashley Tisdale, Masquerade
1. July 1st

Friday 1st July 2005

Harry Potter was dying. The heat in the office was killing him, it was the hottest day of the year so far, and he had to be stuck in the stuffiest, hottest office in the whole of the Auror department. He had cast as many cooling down spells as he could think of but it was no use he was too hot. He had taken as many clothes off that he could without exposing too much flesh; he even had taken his shoes and socks off, luckily no-one could see under his desk unless they walked behind his chair.

He swung his desk chair side to side losing concentration when he was supposed to be writing up his report on the now-closed case he had been working on for the past two weeks. Being an Auror wasn't as fun as he thought it was going to be, he knew it was going to be hard work, but it was hardly defeating dark wizards every day, and chasing down wizards who were up to no good. Most of the time he was stuck inside filing paperwork and checking up on old cases that may have been missed out.

 _Focus Potter, Focus._

A knock came from the other side if his office door and he called them in sitting up straight just in case it was someone important. It was only his secretary, Annabel; she walked in with purpose her nose turned up slightly and lips pursed which always reminded him of his Aunt Petunia, she was wearing a pinstriped pencil skirt and tucked in pale pink blouse, her hair was always in a tight grey bun that never had loose strands. "A letter has arrived for you Mr Potter," She said snidely and handed him an envelope with neatly recognisable handwriting on it.

"Thank you," Harry said trying to keep his tone as even as possible. He had no idea why but Annabel hated Harry, since their first meeting she looked at him like he had let off a dung bomb, she only really spoke to him when she had to or wanted the rest of the day off, but she was efficient and hard working so he couldn't really get rid of her. He waited until she closed the door behind her to open the letter from his ex-girlfriend, Ginny Weasley.

Harry,

Ron has told me you are refusing to go to Neville's engagement party tomorrow night, I think that is entirely unacceptable, Neville is one of your closest friends you can't let him down just because you don't have a date to go with you.  
So I spoke to Hermione, and she talked to Hannah, and we have set you up with Ernie Macmillan, he has liked you for a while and is looking forward to it so you can't say no, he is Hannah's best friend and she will be very angry with you.  
See you tomorrow.

Ginny Weasley

P.s. I would suggest getting some new robes from Madam Malkins, Hermione said yours are out-dated.

"Seriously?" Harry said after re-reading the letter, he cast incendo and watched the little paper shrivel and burn then instantly regret it when the heat from it made the room even hotter.

He felt a tightening around his left leg and looked down to see his brown-patterned Boa constrictor snake wrapping around him squeezing him tightly. "Haven't I told you before not to do that Morty?" Harry spoke to it in Parseltongue.

Harry had rescued a snake two years ago, it was something that worried the people that were closest to him as Lord Voldemort had a snake, but Harry didn't see owning a snake as a bad thing. He felt it was something that was meant to be, as his first conversation was with a Boa constrictor in the zoo when he first realised he could talk to snakes. Morty had been trapped inside a box in a shop down Knockturn alley when they had raided it; it was almost dead by the time Harry had found it, but managed to heal him in time and decided to take him home.

He had no choice but to take him to work with him as he would go home to a mess as Morty would purposely knock things over with his tail when he was in a mood and hungry, which was all of the time.

 _"Sssso Hungry,"_ Morty hissed unwrapping himself sulkily.

"I have fed you twice already, so don't give me that," Harry replied sternly, folding his arms.

 _"Sssso unloved, abandoned, misssstreated."_ Morty moaned slithering towards the potted tree in the corner of the room.

"Don't be so dramatic, Morty, or you will be abandoned," Harry said half-heartedly standing up and walking to the small box next to the tree and taking out one of the little dead mice and chucking it towards Morty's eager open mouth.

Morty swallowed the mice and wrapped himself around the tree pleased with himself, "Thanksss."

Harry sat back down in his chair once more and tried to refocus on his paperwork which was still difficult with the heat, and the fact that he had to worry about going on a date with Ernie Macmillan, who he knew perfectly well fancied him, as every party they go to he can't help but follow Harry around like a lost puppy, and try to flirt with him. He supposed he could pretend to like him for one night.

When lunchtime came, he fed Morty again to stop him having a hissy fit and left the office to go to Madam Malkin's to get his new dress robes. He did have to agree with Hermione and Ginny about that; he hadn't bought new dress robes since last summer when he had his 24th birthday. Hermione and Ron threw him a surprise birthday party, which wasn't a real surprise because it was leaked in the daily prophet, Hermione still never found out who leaked it and still holds a grudge.

He arrived in Diagon Alley practically blinded by the sun and walked through the heat to Madam Malkin's trying to avoid as much eye contact with as many people as possible. Otherwise, they would want to talk to him and get his autograph. It wasn't as bad as it used to be most of the witches and wizards that were in Diagon Alley saw him there nearly every day and was used to him, but the school holidays were the worst as families would be out in force trying to get a head start on buying school supplies.

The door jingled open as he walked inside announcing they had a customer, he heard Madam Malkin tell him she would be with him shortly as she was on her own today. Harry decided to have a browse around at the robes, he didn't want to dress to impress Ernie, but he did want something that looked good on him. The store was split into male and female sections he walked over to the men's section which was smaller than the female section. He avoided the school robes and went to the more high-end suits and robes hoping to see something that would flatter him.

He saw a dark purple velvet suit in the corner of his eye that grabbed his attention; he wondered if it would suit him or just look ridiculous.

He picked it up off the hanger and held it up to himself and looked in the mirror, it wasn't terrible he thought, but could he pull it off?

Madam Malkin drew back one of the dressing room curtains and saw Harry stood in front of the mirror. "Mr Potter, so good to see you again, would you like to try that on?"

Harry turned to look at the old witch who was beaming at him like so many witches did when they were in his company, even though she has seen him since his first trip into Diagon Alley. "Erm, yeah I guess it won't hurt to try it on," He said unsurely.

"Excellent, I am just with," She began but didn't need to finish when Draco Malfoy pulled back open the curtains she had come out from.

"Potter," Malfoy greeted with a small nod and a smirk.

"Malfoy," He said returning the nod and then looking him up and down. He was wearing a velvet suit similar to the one Harry was holding in his now clammy hands, but his were in black. His white blonde hair was how he had last remembered it to be and his face as pale and pointed as ever, so why did Harry feel his heart thump hard in his chest?

"No fighting this time, you hear me?" Madam Malkin warned remembering the last time they were in her shop at the same time in their sixth year.

"I can assure you there will be no fighting this time," Harry said politely to the nervous looking witch.

"As can I," Malfoy said staring at Harry interestedly. "My days of petty fighting are behind me."

"Right, well Mr Malfoy if you go back into your dressing room I will go find that material for the collar, Mr Potter you can go try that suit on in that dressing room," she pointed to the empty dressing room next Malfoy and hurried to the back of the shop.

Neither of them moved they just looked each other over. "Engagement party?" Draco asked flatly.

"Yes, are you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, unfortunately," Draco sighed. "Blaise is making me go."

"So is his girlfriend, Ginny." Harry said frowning "Making me go, that is."

"Odd isn't it? Blaise and your ex-girlfriend Ginny," Draco smirked, then returned to his dressing room. "I suppose I will see you there then Potter."

"I suppose so," Harry replied trying to hide a pleased smile.

Harry heard Madam Malkin return as he was changing into to the suit, he could hear Malfoy telling her off for the needles poking him accidentally, which made Harry laugh inside. He heard her tell him to stop moving and they wouldn't prick him.

He looked at himself in the mirror and was happier in the suit than he expected to be, it wasn't half bad it actually suited him, he had to admit Malfoy looked a lot better in it than he did but, Malfoy looked good in any suit, he thought frowning slightly.

"I think that's you done, Mr Malfoy," He heard her say a couple of minutes later.

"Thank you," He heard Malfoy reply then a few moments later, "Goodbye Potter." The sound of the door jingling open then closed told him he had left.

The dressing room curtains opened to Madam Malkin walking in, and the tape measure got to work quickly whizzing lengthways and widthways up and down his body, then the pins started darting about; he tried to stand as still as he could, telling his reflexes this was normal and not a danger to him.

"Excellent choice of colour, by the way, it really suits you. Mr Malfoy was tempted by it also, but it would clash with his hair colour I told him, so he settled for the black," She said smoothing down his shoulders and refolding the collar over.

Harry didn't respond to her; he was too busy trying to get the image of running his hands through Malfoys hair out of his head.

After he got dressed back into his clothes, he happily paid her ten galleons for the whole outfit they had picked out and tailored and left to get some lunch before he had to go back to his office.

He sat down in the small cafe down one of the alleys and was shortly greeted by his best friend, Ron Weasley. He hadn't seen thought about meeting him for lunch as they rarely got to see each other at work, Ron was usually out chasing after petty thieves.

"Harry," Ron grinned taking a seat in front of him. "I didn't know you were here."

Ron was in as little as clothes as Harry was, his navy tie was undone and the top three buttons on his white shirt were unbuttoned revealing his bare chest. Harry wasn't attracted to Ron in any shape or form, but since he told Ron last year, he preferred men to women he unintentionally acted more cautious around Harry and buttoned up two of his buttons.

"Your sister told me I had to get a new outfit for the engagement party tomorrow," Harry said bitterly.

Ron smiled guiltily at him, "It slipped out that you weren't going," he said apologetically.

"You could have given me a heads up, the girls have set me up with Ernie," Harry frowned,

Ron let out a small snort, "I am so sorry."

"No you are not," Harry said pulling a stop laughing face. "I would rather go with a mandrake."

"Ernie is not that bad; he believed you back in our fifth year if you remember?"

He thought back to when he held the DA meetings when Umbridge had taken over Hogwarts in their fifth year, and people thought he was attention seeking and crazy saying that Lord Voldemort had returned. Ron was right Ernie Macmillan had believed him and wanted to learn Defence against the dark arts from him, he also remembered seeing him everywhere he went that year, it was slightly unnerving.

"Probably because he is obsessed with me," Harry argued.

"What can I get you guys?" The bored witch asked walking over holding a quill and parchment.

"Just a tuna sandwich for me, thanks," Harry said scanning the menu quickly. "And a bottle of cold butterbeer."

Ron spent longer looking at the menu before which made the waitress tap her shoe and click her tongue impatiently. "I will have beans on toast with three slices of bacon and two sausages," he finally said. "Oh, and two cold butterbeers," he added as she was walking away. "Charming isn't she?" He said when she was out of earshot.

Harry didn't reply. Instead, he just stared at the salt pot in front of him. When she returned carrying three bottles of butterbeer, she looked even more annoyed when Ron asked her for three glasses.

"Why do you need three?" Harry asked quietly when she walked away.

"One for you and two for me," He replied like it was apparent.

"Why don't you just pour the second bottle into the first glass?"

"Because it would be dirty," Ron replied.

Harry shook his head. "Ok, whatever," He said giving up on the conversation.

The waitress came back again with the three glasses and two plates of food hovering in front of her. They rested on the table, and she walked away after scoffing at Ron.

Ron tipped the salt all over his plate and cut up his sausages; Harry watched him with a slight look of disgust on his face, he didn't know how Hermione put up with his barbaric eating habits. "Must you?"

"What?" Ron replied with his mouth full.

"Nevermind," Harry replied shaking his again. "Oh guess who I saw in Madam Malkins before."

"Who?"

"Malfoy," He smirked. "He is going tomorrow also, I assume as a plus one for Blaise, I couldn't imagine Hannah or Neville inviting him."

"No, he was invited, he helped Neville get rid of a few dangerous artefacts last year, and they actually kept in contact."

Harry raised an eyebrow and lowered his sandwich from his mouth. "Dangerous artefacts?"

"Yeah it's his job, Dad's his boss, how did you not know this?" Ron looked at him incredulously then took a big mouthful of beans.

How did he not know? He thought, trying to remember if he did know and just forgot. "He works at the ministry? I have never seen him."

"He works outside the office most of the time; he is more of an independent agent, dad says," Ron replied then added. "He is usually there first thing in the morning to hand in his reports and get his assignments, then leaves."

Harry ate the last of his sandwich thinking the new information over in his head; it was hard to believe a snobbish git like Malfoy would have a job, he probably didn't even need the job he was that loaded. Technically Harry didn't need to work thanks to the inheritance he got off his parents and godfather and thought it would bore him to be at home while everyone was at work, and he liked to be out catching dark wizards when he actually got a chance to get out, so he supposed Draco thought the same as him.

He gulped the cool butterbeer and slammed down the glass, "I better get back to work, I will see you tomorrow."


	2. July 2nd

Saturday 2nd July 2005

Harry had woken up to Morty hissing down his ear begging for food, and he wasn't in the mood to take orders from the snake. He looked at the clock on the bedside table it was only 7:20 he groaned and rolled over, it was his day off, he deserved his sleep. "Go find your own food," Harry muttered in Parseltongue to Morty and then closed his eyes again. Unfortunately, his order was ignored as the snake hissed to him again and wrapped his long body around his arm and squeezed tightly. "Morty, I have told you multiple times not to squeeze me." Morty squeezed tighter. "Fine, you win, I am up," Harry opened his eyes and sat up, and felt Morty unwrap himself from his arm.

He muttered angrily to himself as he put his glasses on and got out of bed, the words selfish and ungrateful were used and a couple of swear words. He felt Morty slide between his legs as he walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs of the cottage. The wood on the stairs was cold that morning under his feet; it helped wake him up at least.

The daylight outside the kitchen window glared through stunning him as he walked over the kitchen threshold. He hurried to the window and pulled the curtains closed, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and felt at ease.

"Hungry," Morty hissed again, Harry shot him a warning look.

He walked across the kitchen to the corner where there was a large fireplace and a dark wooden dining table that could seat all of the Weasley's plus extra. On the shelf above the fireplace, he took down the box of mice he had brought home and chucked one at Morty who caught it quickly.

"Happy now?" Harry asked frowning at him. "It's my day off; I should be asleep, not tending to your every need."

Morty bowed his head and sulked off out of the kitchen leaving Harry to himself.

Harry sat down with a cup of coffee inhaling the aroma as the steam floated up to his nose, he sighed deeply then groaned when he realised it was the engagement party tonight. Maybe no-one would notice if I wasn't there, he thought plotting excuses in his head.

All plans of skipping out on the party, however, were thrown out of the window later that day when Hermione and Ginny had come through the fireplace their hair wrapped in towels and in their PJs. Harry raised his eyebrows at them. "What's up?"

"We have come to collect you," Ginny said smiling.

Hermione was looking at the floor cautiously and standing on her bare tiptoes. "Where is it?"

"If by it, you mean Morty, he is probably asleep on my bed, and what do you mean you have come to collect me?" Harry said frowning.

"We had an inkling you would be trying to skip out on the party," Hermione said still looking at the ground.

"Well, I wasn't," Harry lied.

Their faces weren't convinced. "Right, well go get your clothes and come with us, mum is cooking us a light dinner before we go," Ginny said waving him out of the room.

Harry sighed, he picked up the box of mice off the fireplace before he left the room and made his way back upstairs to his bedroom where Morty had used his whole length to sprawl over the bed. His triangular shaped head popped up when he sensed food.

"You get two mice, one for now and one for later okay?" Harry hissed.

"Yessss," Morty nodded greedily sticking his tongue out towards the box Harry held in his hands.

He took out two mice and put one on the bed for Morty who sprang for it and ate it in one satisfied go; he took out the second one looking warningly at him, he held it over the bedside table next to his clock. "Later, okay?"

The snake nodded vigorously, and Harry placed the mice on the table letting go slowly just in case he made a grab for it, he did not.

"I am going to a party now, so please stay in bed and don't make a mess, or you will be stuck with lettuce for the rest of the year, understand?"

"Yessss," Morty replied lolling her head back on the bed and getting comfortable.

Harry had gone back down to the kitchen with his suit where Hermione and Ginny were still stood waiting for him impatiently, Ginny's towel was leaning more to one side.

Hermione left first calling out The Burrow, then Ginny then finally Harry stepped inside taking one last look at his kitchen hoping it was in the same condition when he got home.

"Harry, it's good to see you," Mrs Weasley called pulling him out of the fireplace and into a motherly hug.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs Weasley," Harry said pulling carefully away.

"It feels like we never see you anymore," Mrs Weasley said with a tear in her eye.

"I have just been very busy at work, I promise, I will try to make more of an effort to come to Sunday dinners," Harry said earnestly.

"Hiya, Harry," Fred and George said at the same time as they apparated into the kitchen making Mrs Weasley jump and scream.

"How many times have I told you both to stop apparating around the house?" Mrs Weasley cried.

George said pointed to the left side of his head. "Sorry mum, must not have heard you."

Mrs Weasley gave them both a warning look which faded their smiles, and they scuttled out of the room.

After being greeted and hugged by all the Weasley's minus Percy and Charlie, they all sat down at the table helping themselves to the spread; Harry didn't fancy much, so he took a couple of bread rolls and spread them generously with butter. He observed Ginny and Blaise as they whispered and giggled together, it was never like that when they were together, it felt more platonic. Hermione was sat next to Ron who was in a deep conversation, which he tried to listen to put it seemed like one of them had cast the muffliato charm so no-one could listen in.

Fred and George were in animated discussion about their shop which was picking up business now it was the school holidays, Bill and Fleur were cuddled up feeding each other some French dish she had taught Mrs Weasley how to make. Mr and Mrs Weasley were arguing about his work timetable as usual; Harry felt alone as he usually did when he visited The Burrow.

"Is everything alright, Harry?" Ginny asked across the table to him.

He broke out of his daydream and looked at Ginny, "Oh, yes just tired, Morty had me up at seven this morning that's all."

She didn't look convinced but smiled anyway. "Are you looking forward to your date with Ernie tonight?" She teased.

"Quite frankly, no, but I will give it a shot, I suppose," Harry said glumly.

Blaise and Ginny share secret smiles. "I think you should, Blaise has set Malfoy up on a date and he is giving it ago, you never know you both might find soul mates."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "you have set Malfoy up with someone?" He asked Blaise.

"Draco," Blaise corrected. "And yes, he is like you, no social life."

Harry scoffed at this but hid it with a cough. "I suppose Pansy Parkinson didn't work out?"

"No, she was no longer his type," Blaise smirked and shared another giggle with Ginny; Harry wanted to throw up in his mouth.

He had no idea what Blaise meant by Pansy was no longer his type, so he just shrugged it off and dipped his bread into some sort of stew or broth, he couldn't really tell what it was, but it was delicious.

Harry stood in the mirror looking at himself in his new suit; he didn't feel as confident in it now, maybe it was because he realised it was because he had to go with Ernie Macmillan or perhaps because he saw Malfoy had pulled it off better than he did. Then the thought of Malfoy pulling off his suit popped into his head making him curse himself. He hadn't thought about Malfoy in many years, and now after one run in with him, he can't get him out of his head.

"Harry, Ernie is here," He heard Ginny call up the stairs.

He groaned, Why does he have to come here? He thought feeling more annoyed than before. "Coming," He shouted from over one of the railings.

Ernie Macmillan was stood in the kitchen when Harry walked down the stairs running his hands through his hair; he hated it being flat. Mrs Weasley was smiling ear to ear at him; he could see Blaise and Ginny whispering to each other again which put him on edge slightly, what was so secretive?

He looked Ernie up and down his blondish hair he was used to seeing was darker now due to the amount of slickeazy hair potion he had probably applied to his hair. He was wearing navy blue robes which were probably two sizes too big for him. He wore a snide smile which made Harry really want to punch him in the face.

"Wow, Harry you look amazing," Ernie said practically jumping up and down.

Harry put on a forced smile and thanked him, "you too, Ernie, nice robes."

"Thank you, they are my fathers, nicest ones he owns," Ernie replied enthusiastically.

He gave Ginny and Hermione a sarcastic thanks a lot look, which they didn't get the hint because they were beaming at each other, did they really think this was a good idea, and Ginny thought we would be soul mates? He thought bitterly.

They arrived at the venue which was somewhere near London it had protective charms cast upon it, so muggles didn't accidentally stumble inside and see a bunch of witches and wizards. There were already about 50 people in the large hall which had been decorated with floating flowers and balloons and a giant ice sculpture of a unicorn, which incredible. There were about 15 round tables in the middle of the room covered with plates and goblets and tall flower arrangments that almost touched the ceiling.

Everyone he had arrived with had seemed to have split off into different parts of the room, Fred and George were over by the live band most likely requesting songs or pulling pranks. Hermione and Ron had gone to talk to Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas, Ginny and Blaise were stood by the fountain of pumpkin juice, and Harry was stood by the doors with Ernie Macmillan, how did his life become so utterly boring?

They walked over to the drinks table, and he picked up two glasses of firewhiskey drinking them both himself, he was going to need more if he was going to be stuck with him all night. Ernie took a goblet of wine giving Harry a slight wink; he apparently thought Harry was going to have a drunk hook up with him.

He scanned the room looking for someone to talk to that wasn't his date when he spotted Neville and Hannah talking to Seamus Finnigan, he excused himself to Ernie and hurried over to them. "Congratulations," He said a little too enthusiastically giving them each a hug.

"Thank you, Harry," Hannah and Neville said together.

"It's good to see you mate," Seamus said. "It's been a while."

Now Harry thought about it; it really had been a while, it was something he had heard a lot recently. It wasn't like he was trying to avoid his friends he was just so busy with work. "I know, I'm sorry," He replied gloomily. "We will have to have a guys night soon; we haven't had one of those since I don't even remember."

"Since your birthday party," Seamus said awkwardly.

"Oh right, yeah, since then," Harry said remembering. "Anyway, we will organise something."

Neville and Seamus nodded together.

"I think nearly everyone is here, Nev, shall we ask everyone to find their seats?" Hannah said to Neville.

"Yeah," Neville replied and kissed her cheek. He put his wand to his neck and cast sonorus to amplify his voice. "Hello everybody, If you haven't found what table you are on there is a chart by the doors, if you can kindly take your seats."

Harry walked over to the chart and found his name on the same table as Ginny and Blaise; he was slightly relieved even though he wasn't looking forward to another sit down with giggling and kissing.

When Harry had got to the table everyone on it had already sat down, Ernie was smiling at him, and pointing to the only empty seat between him and Malfoy. "Fuck," He whispered under his breath. A tray of firewhiskey floated past him which he gratefully took another two glasses drinking them before he sat down.

Ernie was sat happily next to Luna and Dean Thomas who was a recent couple, they had sat together at a Quidditch match and apparently fallen in love, which seemed a bit far-fetched in Harry's opinion.

He didn't know whether to move his chair closer to Ernie or closer to Malfoy. He slyly tilted his head to see who Malfoy was sat next to; it wasn't a girl, it was Zacharias Smith, the blonde Hufflepuff that was a member of his D.A club, who he and Ron didn't like that much. He wondered if his date had stood him up or there was a mix up on the seating chart.

"Potter?" Malfoy eyed him irritatedly.

"Malfoy," Harry mimicked him, slightly turned on.

Harry saw Ginny and Blaise smiling at him out the corner of his eye, he turned to face them and gave them an I am going to kill you both in a minute look.

The first course arrived promptly and all Harry could hear was Ernie slurping his pea and mint soup. He gave him a look of sheer repulsion but smiled when he saw Luna look at him with her curious eyes.

"Must you slurp?" Malfoy said loudly leaning over Harry to Ernie. "You might as well lift the bowl up and drink directly from it if you are going to slurp like that."

Harry let out a snort of laughter to which he thought saw Malfoy's lips curl into a smile.

To both of their dismay, Ernie took Malfoy quite literally and raised the bowl to his lips and drank straight from it.

"Nice date you have there Potter," Malfoy muttered.

"At least mine showed up," Harry said feeling his cheeks go red.

Malfoy looked at him offendedly, "My date is unfortunately next to me."

Harry leaned back looking to see who was sat between him and Zacharias, but there wasn't another chair there. "Who?" He asked confused.

"Smith," Malfoy said with a look of disappointment and Harry saw his pale cheeks go a slight pink.

"You and Zacharias?" Harry said incredulously.

"Yes," Malfoy said bitterly. "Blaise set us up, and I will never agree to a set up again if that's his standard."

Harry smirked and had to agree with him, he was also in shock that Malfoy was into guys, was that what Blaise meant by Pansy not being his type anymore?

"Ginny set my date up; I am pretty sure she did it on purpose knowing I would hate it," Harry whispered unaware he was leaning in closer to him. "All they have done tonight is giggle and whisper together; they think the whole idea is funny."

"You know, Potter, I am beginning to think the same thing," Malfoy muttered staring at Blaise and Ginny who were indeed doing the same thing.

"What do you say about a bit of payback?" Harry grinned.

Malfoy raised a pale eyebrow at him. "Interested, what you got?"

"We need to convince them that their little setup has worked." He whispered even quieter.

"You want me to flirt," He turned his head to Zach who too was drinking from the bowl. "With that?"

Harry nodded unpleasantly,

"How much have you had to drink?" Draco said holding up his glass of wine.

"Not enough," Harry said picking up the glass of wine in front of him and clinking it with Malfoy's which they both drank at the same time.

"You're on Potter."


	3. July 2nd Draco

Saturday 2nd July 2005

Draco broke apart from Harry with a broad smile on his face; he was going to do the best he could to make sure he did a better job than Potter. He just hoped he was drunk enough to deal with Zacharias Smith. He gave him a sideways glance and sighed as he was trying to get the rest of the soup with his tongue. He needed an Order of Merlin first class award after tonight, he thought sourly.

"Blaise, I would like to thank you again for introducing me to Zacharias, I can't tell you how glad I am you convinced me to come," He said with as much forced enthusiasm as he could muster.

Blaise smiled at him pleased. "Oh, good, I just knew you two would hit it off."

He put his arm around Zach and looked in Potter's direction who he could see was trying his best to compose himself to do the same. Zach wasn't paying attention to the fact he had just put his arm around him he was too busy staring at Luna's untouched soup across the table.

Harry sat up straighter in his chair and smoothed out his suit jacket, Draco had wanted that colour but was now glad he didn't as he thought Potter looked absolutely breathtaking in it, though he would never say that out loud.

"Ginny, I am so thankful for setting up Ernie and me, it feels like we have been together for years," He heard Potter say and detected the undertone of sarcasm.

He watched Blaise and Ginny share quick glances together which meant their plan was working. "That is wonderful Harry," she finally replied "Maybe it will be your engagement party next year,"

Harry choked on his drink, his face went beetroot red, then quickly composed himself with a small tight smile. "Maybe, you could be onto something, Gin." He said.

"You and Draco could have a joint engagement party," Blaise butt in.

Draco tried as hard as he could not to curse Blaise but he managed a smile, albeit you couldn't tell it was a smile but at least he tried.

"I think a joint engagement party would be incredible," Luna said airily.

"You not eating your soup?" Zach asked her licking his lips towards it.

"No, my dad says peas are the most overrated green vegetable, and it shouldn't need any more attention," Luna said seriously pushing her bowl away from her.

The table just looked at her bewildered apart from Zach who was leaning across the table to pick up her bowl. Just as he reached it the table cleared off and a new course was laid out, pork chops with applesauce, roast potatoes parsnips, sprouts, green beans and carrots appeared on their plates.

He leaned into Harry, "I don't think your plan is working, do you?" Draco whispered.

"Maybe they know we know?" He whispered back.

Draco turned his head to Blaise and Ginny who were cutting up their food and talking in whispers too. "Maybe, what do we do?" He asked.

"Should we ask them if they know we know?" Harry asked.

"No, Potter, we need to ask someone to ask them, what they know."

They looked at each other confused for a moment. "We need it not to seem like we are asking though," Harry said taking another swig from his wine.

Draco picked up his wine and finished his off too; he had lost count by now how many glasses he and Potter have had since they had been seated, he was pretty sure Potter had been drinking beforehand too.

Draco caught a glance behind his round glasses and into his green eyes, it was strange he thought, there seemed to be no life in them like he hadn't any sort of enjoyment in years. He couldn't understand how the boy who lived looked so miserable, and it wasn't just because he was sat next to Ernie Macmillan, there was something else there that Draco wanted, needed to know.

"You alright Draco?" Zach asked him with his mouth full.

"Please don't speak to me with food in your mouth, it's positively vile," Draco snapped.

Zach gaped at him with green beans hanging out, Draco felt physically sick.

"I'm sorry but I can't," Draco said standing up, "Blaise, what were you thinking?"

The whole table all looked at him, and Harry was trying to pull him down by his arm sleeve, but he yanked himself free and sat back down taking another swig of wine from the other glass he had.

"What are you talking about, Draco?" Blaise asked with a massive grin.

"You, setting me up with this disgusting guy," Draco snapped giving a sharp look at Zach who was staring at him with doe eyes.

"What happened to being glad we set you up?" Blaise asked still smiling,

Draco clenched and unclenched his fists telling himself not to hit his best friend, "Me and Harry know, you were setting us up with these jokers for a laugh, we have seen you laughing the whole time."

Blaise and Ginny looked at each other for a moment like they were trying to talk telepathically to each other and then nodded. When they faced him again, Ginny was the one who spoke.

"We weren't trying to set you up for a laugh, we were trying to make you as miserable as possible so that you would seek solace in each other," She smiled weakly.

"You tried to trap us together?" Harry spoke up. "That's immorally wrong; you can't play people like that."

"You used us?" Ernie said to them angrily. "I have you know; I do not like to be used."

Ginny started to tear up, "I'm sorry, we were just trying to help."

"Well, next time don't bother," Harry snapped.

After they had finished all four courses, the tables had cleared for the final time, and the drinks were refilled, which at this point Draco and Potter were undoubtedly drunk.

Neville had stood up, and everyone turned around to him and watched as he started his speech. "Thank you, everyone, for coming to our engagement party; it has been a great night so far, we hope everyone has been enjoying themselves and are not too drunk to get on the dance floor in a moment and dance like its 1999." Draco rolled his eyes as everyone laughed. "We have set our wedding date," Neville continued, "It will be January 5th, 2006, so save the date, and we hope you will all be there to share our special day."

After Hannah's speech, the tables had vanished, and the chairs moved to the side which meant for Draco, it was time to stand by the drinks table and watch everyone else make idiots of themselves on the dance floor.

Draco watched Harry stumble away from Ernie, and he too was heading in the same direction as himself. Draco grabbed a glass of wine and leaned against the wall where Harry had been propping himself up against. The live band was blaring all around the room; it seemed to be a weird sisters tribute band by the sounds of it.

"Potter," Draco said in more of a slur, "What happened to your date?"

"What happened to yours?" Potter slurred back.

Draco looked around and couldn't see either Zach or Ernie. "Probably in the kitchen looking for more food to choke on," He replied with a look of disgust on his face. "They really screwed us over didn't they?"

"I'm sure they just hungry," He replied.

"I'm talking about, Blaise and Ginny, not Zach and Ernie."

"Oh right, yeah, at least we have something in common now," He said.

"Yeah, we have shitty friends."

"No, I mean we are both, you know.."

"Gay?" Draco finished.

"Yeah," He saw his face go red in embarrassment.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco snorted pushing his arm playfully knocking him them both slightly off balance.

Draco raised his glass, "To things in common?"

They clinked glasses together and drank.


	4. July 3rd

Sunday 3rd July 2005

Harry felt a cold, rough surface on his back; his head hurt like hell. He groaned as he tried to lift his head up off the hard surface he had been laid on. Harry opened his heavy eyelids to see where he was, his vision was blurred, but he could make out he was in his kitchen. His memory of how he got there was foggy he had absolutely no idea why he was on his dining table, and why he was only in his boxers.

"Fuck," He sighed holding one hand to his head and the other to push himself up.

Harry was glad he didn't have work today, he hadn't had a hangover like this in ages, and he wasn't prepared to have to sit at a desk all day and look at boring casefiles.

He got off the table slowly picking up his glasses from the floor beneath him and stumbled out of the kitchen. He entered the front room where he was shocked to see several bodies asleep, lying on the floor and furniture.

Morty slithered between his feet and hissed to him. "Finally awake, wassss worried you died."

"What happened last night?" Harry asked him wearily in between yawns.

"You came home sssso drunk, yelling about a party, you woke me up you know." The snake replied sticking out his tongue.

Ron who was lying on the couch, slowly sat up holding his head. "Morning, Harry, great party last night."

Harry looked around the room, "Where's Hermione?"

"She went home after the engagement party she isn't much of a drinker these day's," He said rubbing his eyes, and Harry noticed shirtless Ron had KING painted in red letters on his chest.

Luna, Dean, and Seamus who were curled on the ground near the fireplace started to stir. He saw Fred and George snoring in both the armchairs.

"Who else is here?" He asked Ron ignoring Morty hissing for food.

"Just Blaise and Ginny upstairs, Malfoy was here too, but I saw him leave just as everyone was falling asleep."

"Malfoy was here, why?"

"You invited him?" Ron replied like it was obvious.

Harry scratched his head. "How drunk was I last night?"

"Mate, you were wasted, you almost got kicked out of the venue," Ron laughed.

"Well that doesn't sound like me," Harry said thoughtfully,

"That's what we thought, but you drank so much, Gin had to tell them to stop giving you wine, then we came back here together had a few bottles of firewhiskey, and then you fell asleep on the table."

He was trying to recollect his memories but kept drawing blanks the only things he really remembered was arriving at the venue and sitting between Ernie Macmillian and Draco Malfoy.

"What happened to Ernie?" He asked quickly.

Ron began to laugh again. "Mate, you won't believe it, but he ended up hooking up with Malfoy's date Zacharias Smith. Apparently, they were pissed off at Ginny and Blaise for something and started snogging each other's faces off on the dance floor."

"Why were they pissed off at Blaise and Ginny?"

Ron shrugged.

"Because of what they did to you four," Luna said making Harry jump slightly.

He and Ron both raised an eyebrow at her. "What did they do?"

Luna let out a deep exhale and began telling them how Ginny and Blaise set Harry and Malfoy up with Ernie and Zacharias to hope their dates would make them so miserable that they would be attracted to each other instead.

Harry gaped at Luna, then felt furious at Ginny and Blaise for even thinking that plan would work. Even though Harry had thought about Draco a few times like that, he thought it was still completely inappropriate to even try getting them together; he was his school enemy, they despised each other in school they taunted each other at any chance they had could. So why would they even think that them two getting together would be a good idea?

"Are they insane?" Harry finally asked.

"No," He heard Ginny say from the doorway behind him. "We were trying to be nice friends, ok we went around it the wrong way, but you two just needed a boost, and you wouldn't seek each other out, so we did it for you."

She walked into the room with Blaise, and they sat down next to Ron on the couch.

"What made you think I would even want to go out with Malfoy in the first place, we have never exactly got on, have we?" Harry said truthfully.

"Well no, but, He is Blaise's best friend, and you are mine," Ginny said.

"So you wanted us to what, double date?"

"Well no," She repeated. "Blaise, help me out will you?"

"What Ginny is trying to say is you are both kind of loners, and we thought we could help you out," Blaise said bluntly.

Harry let what Blaise had said sink in for a moment before responding. He didn't understand why they would think he was a loner, he saw them plenty and has always spent as much of his time with Ron and Hermione, he will admit its been a hard year, he has had to work a lot, but they needed him at work more.

"I am not a loner," Harry mumbled pathetically.

"You kind of are Harry," Fred and George said together startling him, he hadn't realised they were now sat upright in the armchairs awake.

Harry glared at them to which they replied with cheeky smiles.

"Look whether I am a loner is beside the point, this about two of my friends using people to play matchmaker which didn't work, I probably will never have to see Malfoy every again," Harry said trying to keep his emotions level.

"You will see him at the wedding," Luna said in her usual dreamy soft voice.

"Okay, I will probably never have to Malfoy until the wedding, now can we drop Malfoy, altogether?"

"You brought him up," He heard Ron mutter.

Draco Malfoy had woken up in his four-poster bed feeling the after-effects of drinking last night. He had no idea what time he had gotten home, but he knew it was after three in the morning. He looked on his bedside table and saw a little vial of potion with a note.

Your father made you a hangover cure, so you have no excuse not to join us for Sunday lunch.

Draco groaned outwardly; his mother knew he didn't want to spend more than necessary in the same room as his father. But still, she insists that he sit at a table with him and endure a three-course meal with him.

He picked up the vial of potion and swallowed the contents quickly hoping to avoid most of the disgusting taste it comes with, he crooked his neck and scrunched his face tasting the aftertaste. He thought he would be used to it by now, but no, he would never get used to the strong taste of fish, iron, and liver.

It took several minutes for the potion to kick in, and when it finally did he picked himself off the bed and head to the bathroom for a long warm shower. He closed his eyes letting the water wash down his face, flashes of the night before filled his head. Harry in his purple velvet suit, his green eyes, the smile that showed his teeth, hearing his laugh, clinking glasses, kissing in his kitchen.

His eyes shot open, how did he only just remember he had kissed Harry fucking Potter, he was incredulous at the new information.

His hand was now sliding up, and down his shaft, as he replayed the memory currently in his head, he let his mind wander further as he was imagining ripping off the purple suit and throwing it on the kitchen floor. He saw himself biting his neck and sliding his tongue down his torso, he pulled down his boxers with his teeth, imagined his mouth opening to let in his length. He snapped his eyes open and moaned as release came to him, he used both hands to lean against the wall as he panted heavily.

The dining room was silent, the only sound was from cutlery hitting the plates, and someone coughing or sighing every now and then. They had managed their first course without an argument or an intense staring match.

"Did the... uhm... potion work?" His father spoke hesitantly.

Draco lifted his eyes from his plate to his father and nodded.

"Good," He mumbled and went back to pretending Draco wasn't there.

After another course had been polished and the dessert had arrived, his mother slammed her goblet on the table. "For goodness sake, if I have to sit through one more silent dinner, I won't even bother I will just eat in my room," She snapped darting her eyes between them both.

Draco shrugged and scooped a spoonful of custard off his bread and butter pudding, his favourite dessert.

"I mean it Draco, I want conversation, I get better conversation from a goblin at Gringotts than I do in this house." His mother said over-exaggerating.

"Well, what would you like us to talk about?" Draco asked irritably locking his fingers together and resting his chin on them.

"Why don't you tell me about how work is going?" She said voice quivering.

"Work is fine," he replied in a bored tone.

"Come on, Draco, I want to know."

He glared at her then decided to just go with it. "Truth be told, it's been quite quiet, not many reports of anything dangerous being sold, other than parents writing in to report Weasley's joke shop, for the billionth time, I don't think they understand that they are writing to the owner's father."

He heard his father snort to which Draco and his mother shot him a warning look.

"Mr Weasley is a great a boss, I will have you know, he works hard and has built a strong team," Draco said defensively.

"Okay let's just go back to not talking to each other shall we?" His mother said as his father opened his mouth to reply.

Draco and his father smirked at each other.


	5. July 4th

Monday 4th July 2005

Harry had arrived to work half an hour earlier than he usually did, on the idea that his antics over the weekend would reflect poorly on him if he were only just on time. It wasn't the first time either, two months ago he had accidentally spilt his morning coffee all over a muggle on the way to the shop, after that he came in half an hour early every day that week.

"Stay still," He told his snake as he got into the lift at the Atrium. Morty was covered up in the invisibility cloak; it wasn't that he wasn't allowed to bring a giant snake to work, he thought it would be better to keep him concealed as he passed a bunch of witches and wizards in a busy Atrium.

"I ssssmell food," Morty hissed wriggling himself free.

"No," Harry yelled as Morty dropped himself to the ground. Harry tried to gather him up just as the lift gate opened and in stepped a white blonde male with a pointy face.

"What the hell is that?" Draco Malfoy asked with wide eyes staring at the nearly invisible snake that was still wriggling.

Harry picked him up quickly and hid him back under the invisibility cloak, Malfoy stood in the corner furthest away from Harry as possible he was holding what looked to be a sausage roll. "My snake, he smelt your food," Harry said glaring at the roll in his hand.

"Jussst one bite, sssoo hungry," Morty hissed.

"You can have mice when you get into my office or nothing at all," Harry said whispering in Parseltongue.

"What did you just say to it?" Malfoy asked with a genuine quiver in his voice.

"Don't worry I wasn't telling him to attack you if that's what you are worried about."

Malfoy straightened himself up and put on a straight face. "I wasn't worried."

"Why is this the first time I see you here?" Harry asked curiously as he just remembered he hadn't even known Malfoy had worked here until Ron had told him on Friday, but now in a mere three days, he was sharing a lift with him.

"Level two Department of Magical Law Enforcement," The woman in the lift spoke listing off all the departments.

Harry and Malfoy got out of the lift and were being approached by Arthur Weasley. When they saw him, they both stepped away from each other cautiously.

Harry went to head to his office in the opposite direction when Mr Weasley called him to a halt. "I need you and Mr Malfoy in my office, immediately."

They both looked at each other for a moment; he wondered if this was about them shouting at Ginny on Saturday night. "Can I just put my stuff in my office?" He asked feeling the weight of the massive snake weigh him down every minute he held him.

"Be quick," Mr Weasley said in a boss-like voice Harry wasn't used to.

Harry hurried off down the corridors pausing when he got to his office, Annabel was sat at her desk frowning at him, "Mr Weasley requires you in his office," she told him.

"Good morning to you too," Harry said out of breath unlocking his door. "I have just seen him I need to put Morty in here first." He ignored the look of repulsion on her face that she put on every time she had seen his snake.

He took his invisibility cloak off Morty and placed him on the floor next to the tree so he can slither up it freely. He took the box of mice out of his satchel and threw it at him, which he caught quickly.

"I will see you soon, behave will you?" Harry warned before leaving the office and locking it behind him.

When he got to Mr Weasley's office, Malfoy was sat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk; he looked just as confused as Harry did which made him feel slightly at ease.

"Ah, Harry, I mean Mr Potter," He said face reddening. "Please sit."

Harry sat in the empty chair next to Malfoy avoiding his eye as best as he could.

"Now, I have a new case, and from what it sounds like it will require an Auror, just as support," Mr Weasley added responding to the outraged look on Malfoy's face.

"Mr Weasley, with all due respect, you know I work alone, I am perfectly capable of defending myself," Malfoy insisted.

"I understand that Draco, but I think it's best if Harry comes with you," Mr Weasley replied calmly.

"Why, because he is the chosen one?" Draco snarled.

Harry hadn't heard anyone call him the chosen one in a few years he was usually referred to as the boy who lived or the boy who defeated you know who, so hearing the offence in Malfoys tone had really pissed him off.

"I don't particularly want to go with you either Malfoy," Harry snapped back.

"Enough," Mr Weasley shouted slamming both hands on the desk. "I wasn't asking; I was telling, now if you will both stop glaring at each other and listen you can close the case by the end of the day."

Harry and Draco frowned and slumped down in their chairs like naughty schoolboys.

"There have been numerous reports about a Manor in Cumbria. Apparently, there is at least one dark artefact in there. Two muggles have been reported missing in the past week, and the muggle police have found them stood outside the gate with no memory of how they got there."

"So someone is obliviating them?" Harry asked and looked at Malfoy who he was sure he saw a gleam in his eyes.

"We aren't entirely sure, that's why we need you two to go check it out," Mr Weasley said clasping his hands together and eyeing them both seriously.

Malfoy stood up and fastened his blazer button and checked his watch. "Right, well what's the location?" He asked with a sigh.

Mr Weasley passed him a piece of parchment and smiled more prominently. Malfoy started walking out the room putting the parchment in his pocket.

"You coming, Potter, or are you just going to sit in here all day?" Malfoy said snidely.

He stood up and said a personal goodbye to Mr Weasley and then followed after the irritating man that is Malfoy.

Draco was speeding down the corridor; he was excited inside he hadn't had a case like this in months, he knew it was going to be something good, and maybe he could add it to his collection. His eyes widened at the thought of it.

"Wait, I need to get Morty," Harry called from about 10 ft behind him.

Draco paused in his stride and turned to face Harry with an annoyed expression on his face, "We are not taking a giant snake with us, I want to be in and out before two o'clock."

"Why, what are you doing at two?" Harry asked intrusively.

"Having a life, Potter, maybe you should get one," He replied more rudely than he expected.

"I thought you said you were done being petty?" Harry frowned.

"Now what are you talking about?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You said on Friday; you were done with being petty in Madam Malkins."

"I believe what I said was that petty fighting behind me, and I don't believe this is a fight," Draco smirked. "Now can we go, I don't want to spend all day at work."

They arrived at the apparation point, they were outside a set of large black cast iron gates, beyond that was a huge mansion, not as big as his own but nearly. Draco could tell straight away it had something dark inside it, he had firsthand experience with the effects of a dark object used nearby.

Harry went to touch the handle on the gates, but Draco quickly grabbed his wrist just before he made contact. "Don't," He told him and then let go when he felt his skin on his.

Draco pulled his wand out and pointed it at the gate casting a nonverbal spell to reveal any enchantments it may have on it. The gates illuminated a dark red colour and then broke open. He waved his wand in front of the now open gates; there was a shimmering mist appearing which told him it was not going to be easy to get through.

"Any ideas?" He asked Harry.

"What happened to I work alone?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Can't you see how seriously bad this place is?"

Harry frowned. "No, it just looks like a big old mansion to me."

"You're telling me you can't see this?" He waved his wand at the mist.

"Yeah I can see that, you just put it there,"

Draco didn't know whether to be pleased or concerned that he could see something Harry couldn't. "It was invisible, but I cast a reveal spell, a dark wizard has been here."

"It's a good job I am here then," Harry said smugly.

Draco frowned but was feeling quite amused. Harry stepped forward pulling out his own wand and muttered a spell under his breath, stepping back slightly. The mist crackled, and like putting parchment to flame, embers were burning away in pieces and falling slowly to the ground.

When the mist had completely cleared Harry picked up a rock and threw it through the gates, nothing happened.

"After you," Harry said to him stepping aside with his arm out.

Draco gave him a yeah right look. "Together?" He gulped.

"Together," Harry agreed eyeing the space between the gate.

They walked in stride together through the gates Draco more cautious than Harry trying to sense any more enchantments.

"Do you think there's someone in there?" Harry asked him quietly.

"No, they wouldn't charm themselves in would they?"

He saw Harry process that then shook his head. "No, I guess not."

Draco smirked and walked up the steps to the double doors at the front of the Manor. "Alohamora," he muttered, and with a click, the doors unlocked and swung open.

They walked over the threshold holding their breath only exhaling when they realised they weren't in any imminent danger.

"Lumos," He heard Harry say, and his wand lit a bright light.

Draco did the same as they walked through the Manor peering through the open doors, most of the furniture had been covered with sheets to keep the dust off. "I don't think there is anything down here," He said after they checked the last room at the end of the hallway.

"How can you tell?" Harry asked, "I mean how do we know what we are looking for?"

"Most dark artifacts are old looking and can be useful common objects, like a mirror," Draco said pointing to the marble dresser which had a hand-held antique silver mirror. He couldn't help but smile when he neared it. It was definitely the artifact, and he needed it.

His smile vanished when he saw Harry pick it up and hold it in front of him. "Nope, this is not it," he said gleefully which made Draco curl his hands into fists.

"It could have been dangerous; you don't just pick it up nilly willy, did you learn nothing in training?" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Trust me the only dangerous thing about this mirror is your reflection," Harry laughed.


	6. July 5th

Tuesday 5th July 2005

"You know what your problem is Potter?" Malfoy spoke breaking a peaceful silence.

"No, but I am sure you are going to tell me?" Harry said from across the room lifting up piles of clothes and throwing them to the mountain he had been making. They were back in the Manor after an unsuccessful search yesterday, and Malfoy was refusing to stay past half two they carried on the search today. There was still no sign of it, and Malfoy had been sure of three things being it so far, first was a mirror, the second was an old book and third was a quill that Harry had dropped out of his pocket.

"You don't know how to have fun," Malfoy said matter of factly, kicking a pile of newspapers across the floor.

Harry paused and raised his eyebrows at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You. Don't. Know. How. To. Have. Fun," Malfoy repeated patronisingly.

"I heard what you said," Harry replied annoyed. "And I do too know how to have fun, why is this even a conversation?"

Malfoy didn't look like he was going to respond until a moment later. "I decided to ask around about you, and everyone has said you go to work at nine o'clock and don't leave till five or six at night."

"Are you stalking me?" Harry asked feeling both pissed off and amused.

"No, I like to know who I am working with," Malfoy smirked then carried on searching his area of the floor in the room.

Harry looked at him bewilderedly. "You have known me since we were eleven."

"We are hardly the same since school are we? I mean you were an insufferable git then, who thought the world revolved around him and pined over his best friends sister."

"I did not think the world revolved around me," Harry replied through gritted teeth. "So drop it, or I will tell you some home truths."

Malfoy laughed. "Oh, Potter, I would love to hear you tell me all about me and my families dark past but I don't have all day, unlike you I have a Quidditch match to go to at three."

Harry twisted his mouth and looked at his feet, "You don't think I'm an insufferable git anymore?" He asked in a mutter.

The corner of Malfoys lips turned up, "Hmm?"

"You don't think I am an insufferable git anymore?" Harry repeated more loudly; his cheeks were reddening.

Malfoy ignored him and moved to the four poster bed getting on his hands and knees and looked underneath; Harry felt embarrassed for even asking, he thought he must have imagined it or maybe it was a mistake. His eyes widened as he watched Malfoy on the ground his shirt and waistcoat was riding up his torso as he crawled halfway under the bed, the rim of his boxers poked out his trouser band. He bit his lip.

He was feeling a twitch in his trousers as the image of him, and Malfoy together took over his vision, he wanted to be wrapped around him on top of the bed and kiss him all over, run his hands through the blonde hair...

"You okay, Potter?" Malfoy kneeled in front of the bed waving him to get his attention.

Harry blushed as he realised he had been fixed on him the whole time and had a semi hard-on. He turned away to face the pile of clothes. "Erm," he coughed running his fingers through his messy hair trying to sound nonchalant. "Yeah I am fine, did you say something?"

"No, you were just somewhere else, where did you go?" Malfoy asked quietly.

Harry shrugged still looking away, "nowhere, just staring into space, I guess."

"Right, well I think this room is clear, so shall we call it a day?"

He frowned at Malfoy and checked his watch, it was only half one, and there was still so many rooms to check. "Don't you think we should at least check the rest of the rooms on this floor?"

"I think I have a Quidditch match at three and if we were going to find something it will still be here tomorrow, you can either stay here and look or come to the match with me," Malfoy said then blushed and added, "or not."

"Who's playing?"

"Appleby Arrows and Falmouth Falcons."

"Oh really, Appleby Arrows is who I support," Harry said excitedly.

"Me too," Malfoy replied biting his lip. "So does that mean you want to come? I mean I always get sent an extra ticket, and it usually ends up in the bin, so it will be nice to have some company."

Harry smiled slightly he wasn't used to seeing a nervous Malfoy, and he did really want to support his team, on the other hand, he didn't think it would be good to skip out on work, he had responsibilities, it would be totally reckless to just leave with him. "We can come back earlier tomorrow?"

"Before dawn, if it makes you feel better," Malfoy smirked.

"Ok then fine, I will join you, only to see Arrows win not cause I want to keep you company or whatever," Harry blushed again.

"Ok Potter," Malfoy blushed too.

Draco entered the private box with Harry and sat down in his usual seat at the front; it was his favourite seat to get a good view of all the action on the pitch. It was also a plus that no one else would sit in there unless it was the rare occasion his parents would join him for a match, but that's only when his father would watch his favourite team the Kenmare Kestrels play against the Appleby Arrows.

He watched Harry standing against the railing looking out to the rest of the crowd. "Are you not going to sit down?" He asked him slightly disappointed.

Harry turned his head toward him hands gripped tightly on the rail. "No, I prefer to stand, this view is amazing," Harry replied with excitement.

Draco smiled and stood up next to him, "Yeah, you're right."

"ANOTHER 10 POINTS TO THE ARROWS," the announcer called thirty minutes into the match.

They both cheered with the majority of the arena as they were now leading 80/70.

"WILSON HAS THE QUAFFLE, OOH CLOSE CALL AS SHE IS NEARLY HIT BY A BLUDGER SENT FROM DAVIDSON."

"Come on Wilson," Harry shouted gripping the bar tighter and stood on his tiptoes.

Wilson was accelerating closer to the hoops, avoiding another bludger flying towards her.

"WILSON SCORES, ANOTHER 10 POINTS TO THE ARROWS, WHICH BRINGS THE SCORE 90/70."

The Falcons start getting more aggressive against The Arrows which sends bludgers flying towards them more often, Draco kept trying to swear at the beaters as they flew past their box.

"That was a foul," He shouted with the rest of the crowd to the referee but they didn't listen.

"I have seen the snitch three times now," Harry muttered angrilly as he watched the seekers circle around the pitch in what seemed to be some sort of daydream.

"You miss it don't you?" He found himself asking as he was now watching Harry get more impatient and tense.

"Miss what?" Harry asked staring at the players, eyes darting around.

"Being a seeker, playing the game, being the man of the match."

Harry turned his head towards him slightly. "Sometimes, I haven't been on a broom, in a while, I have been too busy to even attempt it."

Draco heard the announcer shout the score was 90/80 to Appleby Arrows, but he was more distracted by Harry. He wondered why this guy that was a world-famous wizard was wasting his life away in the ministry when he could be doing anything he wanted. He noticed the same dull, lifeless green eyes behind the round glasses that he had seen at the engagement party. He had the urge to hold him; he would keep him so close and never let him go.

"You intrigue me," He heard himself say.

Harry now gave him his full attention. "I do, why?"

"Because, Potter. You are watching one of the most important games of the season, and I can see you thinking about work."

"I just feel guilty for leaving early, and I don't understand what we are looking for, I know there has got to be something in there it's bothering me."

"We will find it, don't worry. You just need to relax and leave work at work and have fun; you know Carpe Diem."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "Car..what?"

Draco laughed at the confusion on his face. "Carpe Diem, it means to seize the day, do something fun and unexpected. When was the last time you laughed and actually had fun?"

Harry scoffed and looked at him offended. "I laugh all the time, Hermione and Ron are around all the time for drinks."

"They don't count, and from what I have heard, not for a while."

"Well, I had a laugh and fun on Saturday night, with you." He said defensively cheeks reddening.

Draco smirked hearing it but tried to disguise it with a frown. "That's when you were drunk, so it doesn't count."

"JONES HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH, THE APPLEBY ARROWS WIN," The announcer called startling them both.

Harry and Draco both let out forced cheers as they broke contact with each other.


	7. July 6th

Wednesday 6th July 2005

Harry returned home from work early again after another day of no luck finding the artifact. He could tell Malfoy was getting more and more less hopeful that there was something there. He had noticed that Malfoy had been acting differently with Harry today, he was still the obnoxious twit he usually was, but he kept staring at Harry and smiling; it was so unusual, he didn't know if it was genuine or he was plotting something.

Harry watched Morty sulk into the room with a mouse in his mouth and climbed up the armchair next to him. He noticed he was quieter than usual and didn't beg for food every time he saw him.

"Where do you keep getting all this food from?" He asked him.

Morty ignored him.

"Don't make me ask you again Morty, where do you keep getting all this food from?"

"You did jussst asssk again," Morty said laughing. moving off the armchair to get away from Harry.

"Don't you dare leave this room," Harry shouted as Morty's tail end disappeared behind the door. "Bloody snake."

At 6 pm Harry went to Hermione and Ron's house. He left Morty at home this time he still didn't know why Morty was in such a bad mood and how he was feeding himself.

"You're going to knock those over Ronald," Hermione said as she watched Ron leaning against a stack of large cardboard boxes that weren't there last time Harry had been round and when he came to think of it their house was looking bare and full of the same boxes.

"Are you guys moving?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, we told you weeks ago we were moving," Hermione replied.

Harry shook his head slowly. "No I don't think you did, I think I would remember you mentioning a move."

"We did tell you, mate, it was when Fred and George came round, and they made their famous pasta dish," Ron said as if that would jog his memory as Fred and George always made their pasta dish when they came round.

"Oh yeah," Harry lied, he thought it would be easier to agree, as him forgetting things seemed to be a regular argument between them recently.

They all sat around the table eating their plates of spaghetti bolognese, Harry and Ron were both drinking firewhiskey, but Hermione had neglected the glass Harry had poured her and was just sipping on pumpkin juice.

"I've not seen you in the office this week, mate where have you been?" Ron asked with sauce stains around his mouth; he wondered what Malfoy would say about that.

"I have been out on a job for your Father," He replied trying to avoid telling him who he has been working with.

"Oh really, are they short in that department?" Ron questioned.

"No, he just needed an Auror for back-up, I think," He twisted his fork around the spaghetti and let go and repeated the motion, avoiding eye contact with either of them.

Ron wouldn't let up. "So who are you working with off there, for back-up?"

He knew now that Ron knew very well who he was working with and just wanted Harry to say it, it wasn't like it was a big deal, why should it be? It's not like Harry fancied Malfoy, he didn't have to admit that he got slightly turned on when he saw Malfoy smirk.

"Harry?" Ron poked.

"I am working with Malfoy, no big deal," Harry shouted defensively then blushed when he realised how he had acted. "Sorry."

Draco walked into one of the dimly lit rooms in the east wing of the Manor, only himself and his parents could find the room to any other person it was just an ordinary wall. He faced the ceiling to floor glass cabinet in front of him; it was filled with odd objects, things anyone would wonder why it would be in a protected room.

He placed his hand on the glass, and it slid slowly open, he let go and took a cautious step back. The porcelain black cat on the shelf came to life as it noticed a disturbance and began to move off the shelf, Draco took his wand out and quickly stunned it back to a lifeless ornament.

He opened the bag he was carrying and used his wand to guide the object out of the bag and onto the space on the shelf in the cabinet. He kept his wand tightly in his hand and pointed at it as he stared at it in awe. It was such a moment of obvious stupitity when he realised that the artifact wasn't in the Manor but actually outside the Manor. They hadn't needed to touch it because they had their wand to unlock the door.

The black round door handle was still, it had a black snake coiled around it with the head erect and sharp fangs and tongue on show. He tapped it with the end of his wand, and the snake came to life startling him. His hand and wand shook as the snake uncoiled itself and started wrapping itself around his wand snapping his fangs towards him.

"Fuck off," He said to the snake quivering. He shook the snake off his wand and back on to the ring quickly tapping it back to inanimate. He slammed the glass shut and panted heavily trying to get his heartbeat back to normal.

Once he was sufficiently composed, he stared through glass smirking at the snake, it was to him a worthy possession to now own, he would never try to use it again, but that was now one of his new favourites, along with the hand of glory, the poisoned goblet, and the cursed snitch.

He caught his father's reflection in the glass, he turned around to the doorway where he was stood with his arms folded his long white hair loose around his shoulders, his grey eyes observed him curiously.

"Yes, Father?" Draco asked him impatiently when he hadn't spoken.

"Your mother has told me to tell you dinner is ready," He replied with a hint of annoyance. "Sometimes I feel like a house-elf with her," He muttered more to himself than to Draco, so Draco ignored him and left the room ensuring that it was fully sealed behind him.

The dining room table had two extra guests tonight, Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley. Draco frowned at the sight of them. He had forgotten they come around every Wednesday for dinner.

"Good evening," Draco smiled curtly at them as he slid into his chair on his Father's left who was the head of the table. Blaise was next to him, and Ginny was sat next to his mother who was on the right-hand side of his Father.

Tonight's starter was wild mushroom soup with warm bread rolls which Draco enjoyed very much. The tension around the table stuck out like a sore thumb and he knew he should probably speak before his Mother had another mental breakdown.

"So Blaise how are things at Gringotts?"


	8. July 7th

Thursday 7th July 2005

There was something odd about the front door; Harry thought as he was stood outside The Manor that he and Draco were investigating, there was surely a snake on the door handle last time he had come. He stared at the bare looking handle. Was there a snake? He thought or was he just imagining it, No he couldn't've, he remembered thinking about Morty when he saw it.

When he finally found the room Malfoy was in, he was surprised to see him sitting in an armchair with glasses on reading the unofficial Autobiography of Harry Potter vol. 1, written by the mysterious J.K.R.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked him with eyebrows raised and arms folded.

Draco's grey eyes peered over the book; Harry could see he was smirking behind the book. "I am reading, this very boring and overly exaggerated autobiography."

Harry watched his eleven-year-old self riding his Nimbus 2000 from his first ever Quidditch match on the front cover. "Unofficial," He corrected him. "I don't even know who J.K.R is or how he got the information for these books."

"Seven I believe he or she has been contracted for," Draco said. "I must say the part about living in the cupboard under the stairs is a nice touch."

Harry sighed, "That's a true story."

Draco lowered the book and stared wide-mouthed at him. "You slept in a cupboard? The chosen one in a cupboard," he laughed hysterically. "Oh that's classic, I can't wait till my father hears about this."

Harry picked up the closest thing to him which happened to be a shoe and threw it at the laughing Malfoy; it hit him on the shoulder knocking the book from his hands.

He stopped laughing and massaged his shoulder. "Well, that was rude."

"Well don't laugh at me, anyway I got Dudley's second bedroom after my Uncle saw my Hogwarts..."

Draco held both hands to ears. "Spoiler alert," He shouted. "Don't ruin it for me."

Harry shook his head bemused. "That's probably not even in there; I don't know how this person got all this information about my life."

Draco folded the corner of the page he was on and closed the book. "I don't know, most of your life is in the papers, and I doubt there isn't a witch or wizard alive that doesn't know what you have done in your life," He shrugged, "Anyway we have an artefact to find."

"I don't think there is anything here we have been searching for four days now; maybe we should look today and if we don't find anything report back to Mr Weasley," Harry said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No," Draco said quickly jumping to his feet. "I'm sure we will find it, there is still a lot of rooms we haven't checked."

Harry smiled at him. "If I didn't know any better I would say you just want to spend more time with me," He teased.

"Don't flatter yourself, Potter, this is the first case I have had in months, and I am not just going to throw in the towel after four day's cause you can't be bothered,"

Harry stopped smiling and felt his cheeks redden; the playful atmosphere had gone, and it was suddenly awkward. He wasn't really ready to go back to sitting in an office all day either; he was starting to like the shorter workday with Malfoy.

"How about we search the few rooms left on this floor, and then we go to lunch? I will buy." Malfoy suggested head cocked to the left slightly.

"Fine, but I am picking the place," Harry replied adamantly.

"Fine by me," Malfoy said in the same manner as Harry.

Draco sat opposite Harry in the small cafe it was busy at this time, and everyone was staring at Harry which was not a surprise but very annoying, he always hated the attention Harry had gotten, Famous Harry Potter, The boy who lived, The chosen one, was all he had heard growing up.

Harry had already had three witches come up to their table and giggle at him and ask for an autograph each, which he politely agreed to do. I would have told them to piss off, Draco thought bitterly.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked him while they waited for their food.

"I just don't like crowds, it puts me on edge," He replied flexing his hands open and close habitually under the table.

"We can go to mine if you would like?" Harry suggested softly.

"To yours?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I am a pretty good cook."

"Okay then," He agreed nonchalantly, but on the inside, he was jumping up and down with joy. "We should probably cancel our order then."

Draco stood up and straightened his tie while Harry went to the counter and cancelled their order, he saw him slip the waitress a galleon which filled him up with pride that Harry was such a good guy.

"Ready?" Harry asked holding out his arm outside of the cafe in Diagon Alley.

Draco nodded and took his arm; they disapparated instantly.

They stood outside a cottage in Godric's Hollow, Draco still had hold of Harry's arm and didn't want to let go, he wanted to keep hold of him for as long as possible, but it didn't last much longer as Harry pulled away and started walking to the little brown gate.

"Is this where...?" Draco began quietly.

"No," Harry cut him off, "That's over there, I didn't want to live in that house, I couldn't."

"Sorry," Draco said meaning it. "I wasn't sure."

Harry unlocked his front door and stepped inside holding it open for him. "It's okay; you didn't know."

Even though Draco was only in Harry's house a few days ago, it was like he had never been inside before, it was like it had been obliviated from his mind, all he remembered was kissing Harry in the kitchen. His cheeks flushed as he thought about it, he wondered if Potter had remembered it, they hadn't really spoken about Saturday night apart from when they were at the match, and he said he had fun with him, was that him hinting at the kiss, he wondered.

He followed Harry down the hallway and into the kitchen, he stared at the spot near the fireplace where he made out with Harry, he felt his cock twitch slightly and tried to shake the image from his mind.

"Earth to Draco, are you okay?" Harry was waving his hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, sorry I was lost in thought," He blushed,

"I noticed," Harry smiled. "So I can cook just about anything, what do you fancy?"

"Hmm, how about cannelloni?" He suggested,

"Nah, that's one of the things I can't make."

Draco laughed. "Ok, what about a bacon sandwich?"

Harry flashed a brilliant smile. "That I can do. Take a seat, and I will cook you up the best bacon sandwich this side of Godric's Hollow."

Draco sat at the kitchen table and watched Harry light up the kitchen stove and then fumble through the cupboards looking for a frying pan. He couldn't help but eye him up and down as he moved through the kitchen opening drawers and then to the fridge to take out the bacon. He didn't know why it was such a turn on, but he couldn't help it.

He jumped in his seat as he felt something start wrapping around his feet, he let out a yell for help when he saw Potter's giant snake under the table hissing.

"Harry, get it off me," He bellowed.

He whimpered as the snake started sliding up his lap, it lolled its head side to side close to him then began to unravel as Draco heard Harry speak in parseltongue to it. He watched Harry as he spoke there was an inhuman like look in his eyes. The snake slid away from his feet and was now heading open-mouthed towards Harry as he dangled raw bacon in front of him, the snake caught it in one go.

Draco was panting heavily in his seat; he wiped the sweat that had formed on his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Sorry about him," Harry said after they both watched the snake leave the kitchen.

"It wanted to eat me," Draco said dramatically.

Harry laughed. "He wasn't trying to eat you; he was just giving you a hug."

"Well, I don't like it." Draco sulked folding his arms.

"You called me Harry," Harry said with a surprised smile on his face.

"What? No, I didn't," Draco denied.

"Yes you did, you said Harry, get it off me," Harry said imitating him.

"I'm pretty sure I said Potter and I didn't sound like a girl."

"Do you want a bacon sandwich or not?"

"Yes, POTTER," Draco said bitterly.


	9. July 8th

Friday 8th July 2005

Draco sat for breakfast with his parents he was halfway through Potter's book and was thoroughly enjoying it, he had only decided to read it out of boredom while he had to wait for Harry yesterday, but when he discovered the closet story was right, he was even more intrigued. Apparently, his mother and her book club had already read the first three books, so he didn't have to go out and buy them. His father wasn't too pleased that he was reading it and smiling while he did.

"Did you know Harry didn't even know how to get onto the platform?" Draco laughed, his mother rolled her eyes at him, and his father grimaced.

"Yes Draco dear, the women in my book club and I had an entire meeting about it," His mother said with irritation.

"If you dislike those women so much why even go to a book club?" Lucius asked for the millionth time. "Draco, please put that book away before I burn it," He added after Draco chuckled to himself.

Draco snapped the book shut and placed on the empty chair next to him, he sighed and rested his chin on his hand as he slowly stirred the cereal around in his bowl.

"...It's bad enough you have to work with Potter, I don't know why you put up with it, I would have told Weasley to stick his job where the sun doesn't shine..." His father carried on in the background, but Draco wasn't paying attention to him, he just nodded and shook his head in response but thought about Harry and the lunch they had the previous day.

 _"Bon appetit," Harry said handing him a small plate with a white bacon sandwich on it. "I hope you like it and give me a 5-star review in the daily prophet."_

 _Draco laughed and took a big bite into the sandwich; it was by far the best bite he had ever taken until the next bite. "This is amazing; my house-elves don't even make their bacon sandwiches this good."_

 _"Thank you, I used to help cook the bacon when I lived with the Dursleys," Harry frowned, and then his mood changed back to the sad mood he wore all the time._

 _Draco bit his lip. "Hey, how about we go see another Quidditch match next week?"_

 _Harry almost choked on his sandwich. "You want to see another match with me?" Harry asked surprised which surprised him._

 _He nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, I mean we won last time so it might be bad luck if you don't go this time."_

 _He and Harry burst out laughing together, and he felt Harry kick him playfully under the table._

"Letter, Draco." His father said waving a letter in front of his face breaking him away from his memories.

He sat up taking the letter from his father's hand. The handwriting was Mr Weasley's it was neat and curled. He opened it roughly and took out the letter unfolding it to read.

 _Draco,_

 _My office, at your earliest convenience._

 _Kind Regards_

 _Mr A Weasley_

It was a short letter, and at that moment he knew he had been caught, he was sure to be fire and or sent to Azkaban. Would Potter know? Would he hate him after they had only just started to become friendlier? He worried over in his head.

"Is everything okay dear?" His mother asked when he hadn't spoken for a while.

He pushed his chair back and stood up alert. "Yes, I need to go into work," He replied.

He kissed his mother's cheek and left the dining room and headed for the fireplace where he would travel to work for possibly for the last time.

Mr Weasley was holding up some sort of poster when Draco was stood in the doorway ready to knock on the open door. Mr Weasley had looked up as Draco's fist was just inches away.

"Ah Mr Malfoy," Mr Weasley said putting the poster carefully flat on the desk. "Take a seat."

Draco sat in the chair he had sat in the other day when he been given the assignment. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Mr Weasley didn't reply he was smiling with amazement at the poster on the desk still. "Incredible," He gasped at it, "absolutely incredible."

"What is it?" Draco asked seeing a still image of colours orange, reds, yellows and bits of green; he couldn't really see what the image was though.

"A muggle thing, a car-ni-val," he said sounding out the individual syllables of the unknown word. "It says it starts tomorrow and it's here all week, fun for all ages."

Draco raised an eyebrow; he wasn't sure if he was intrigued by it or annoyed that muggles had weird ideas of fun. "What does it do?" He asked thinking it sounded like a car show.

"I have no idea, looks fun though." Mr Weasley replied still smiling. "Anyway," He said his face turning serious.

Draco gulped.

"I haven't had any progress reports on this case; I assume you haven't found anything yet?"

"No sir, we have been searching every day, high and low," Draco said feeling relieved he hadn't been caught out.

"I feel I am going to have to close the case if there is nothing turning up." Mr Weasley said.

"No," Draco said quicker than needed. "Just give me another week, I am sure I will find it, I always find something."

"I don't think there is anything there if it hasn't been found by now, those muggle girls wouldn't have touched something that was hard to find."

"Please, Mr Weasley I know I can find it," Draco pleaded, he wasn't ready to part from Harry just yet. "Just one more week."

"You have till tomorrow night if nothing turns up I close the case." Mr Weasley said firmly.

"Yes sir," Draco nodded disappointedly.

"I don't want to go to work today Morty," Harry told the snake as he rolled over in his bed. "It's too hard to be in the same room as him."

Harry had woken up from a dream about Malfoy they had been all over each other ripping each other's clothes off and kissing each other over the kitchen table while Morty was eating a bacon sandwich. Dream Harry had a tattoo of Draco on his chest and went bright red when Draco had laughed at it. And they were in the Dursleys closet making out they were far too big.

"Nope, I won't go," He confirmed.

"Potter?" He heard a voice shout.

He shot up in his bed grabbing his wand; he told Morty to see who it was. He realised it was probably a bad idea to send a snake to go snoop on an intruder.

The bedroom door opened and Harry gaped as he saw Draco Malfoy stood there with his arms folded and eyebrows raised. Harry swore and lifted up his blanket as he realised he was completely naked, Draco Malfoy had just seen him naked.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bedroom?" Harry yelled with a face as red as a tomatoe.

"You didn't come to the house so I thought you must be really ill or in mortal peril, but it turns out you are just a lazy git," Malfoy said smirking.

"I am ill," Harry replied fake coughing. "I'm so ill; you should probably go you don't want to catch whatever it is I have."

Malfoy rubbed the back of his neck and tilted his head at Harry, he could tell he didn't believe him, and there was no use carrying on the act, but he couldn't possibly work with him again after being caught in bed completely naked.

"Where is Morty?" Harry asked him looking at the floor near Draco's feet.

"He is in the kitchen I gave him some bacon, he seemed to like it yesterday," Malfoy shrugged. "But don't change the subject, you are not ill, so get up," He paused. "And get dressed, we have one more day to find this Artefact, and that's it case closed."

"Case closed?" Harry asked disappointedly. "No more working together?"

"Nope," Malfoy nodded. "I got called into the office this morning and told it has to be found today."

"Well we knew that was going to happen didn't we?"

"I guess so," Malfoy agreed.

"Speaking of the Manor, did you notice anything different on the door handle?" Harry asked remembering there was something missing. "I could have sworn there was a snake on there."

"Nope," Malfoy replied shaking his head. "But I don't often pay attention to door handles."

"I guess not," Harry frowned. "There was definitely something there though; I would bet my vault on it, could someone have taken it?"

"I don't know, Potter, but what I do know is you need to get out of bed and help me find the artefact," Malfoy replied, his eyes looked like they were hiding something.

Harry stared at him for a moment. "I can't get out of bed."

"You're not ill, come on," Malfoy sighed.

"No, I mean I am naked," Harry blushed again.

"Oh," Malfoy closed his eyes and turned around. "Better?"

Harry smirked. "Yeah, better." He pulled back his blanket and shuffled to the edge of the bed until his feet found the floor, he stood up and saw a towel to wrap around him. "Okay, I am covered, but I need to find something to wear."

Malfoy turned around and opened his eyes. "No, I will find you something to wear, there has to be something decent in your closet that you can wear."

"What are you trying to say?" Harry faked offence.

"That your outfits are hideous, and should be burnt so you can never wear them again," Malfoy said walking over to the closet next to the bathroom. He opened the doors and disappeared inside.

Harry heard him muttering in disgust and throw things out the doors landing on the floor, making a mess. There was a lot of swearing as well.

"You know I don't like this," Harry called to him.

"Well, it wouldn't be happening if you had fashion sense or you came to work on time," Malfoy called back. "AHA," He emerged from the closet holding a light grey 3-piece suit with a salmon pink tie.

"I wore that on my birthday last year," Harry said quietly, he never wanted to wear that suit again.

"It's perfect," Malfoy smiled brightly holding it up.

"NO!" Harry shouted shoving the suit out of his view. "Put it back, I don't want your fashion help, just get out."

Malfoy looked taken aback. "Potter?"

"I said get out," Harry yelled pointing to the door.

Malfoy frowned and dropped the suit on the bed and left the room.


End file.
